Il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas
by Gab Lamom
Summary: "Il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas" mais d'autres si ... ou ... comment un amour infiniment puissant peut passer par dessus la dévotion d'un ange. ! ! ! Lemon ! ! ! ! ! ! Heavy slash ! ! ! Défi "Un froid de mort" de Destiel Addict (Fb)


**Salsh écrit avec "Devotion" de Hurt en fond sonor watch?v=6-zvtIZ0BYs**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas.**

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un vieil ours pelé, voilà tout ce que c'était.

Dean avait crapahuté pendant des heures dans cette étendue blanche d'Alaska à la recherche d'un soi-disant monstre et il était tombé sur un pauvre vieil ours pelé et maladif, qui aurait mieux fait d'hiberner que de traîner dans le coin.

C'est vrai qu'une fois debout avec ses pattes sans poils, il avait une étrange allure humaine, mais cette pauvre bête n'était quand même pas un monstre. En plus il avait dû se résigner à l'abattre quand même, étant donné que l'animal s'était jeté sur lui, mais Dean l'avait vraiment fait en légitime défense, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

.

Sur le retour vers la civilisation, le chemin devait être plus court, il n'avait plus à suivre de traces, il lui suffisait juste de marcher dans la bonne direction, mais la neige recouvrait vraiment tout et quand il entendit ce bruit atroce, ce craquement qui s'étendit dans toutes les directions, il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

"-**Putain le lac !** Se dit-il à haute voix comme une claque derrière la tête, en visualisant soudainement en un flash la carte du secteur et cette grosse tache bleue en plein milieu, qu'il avait tout connement oublié.

Pourtant son instinct l'avait immédiatement alerté et il s'était mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put, pour retrouver la berge qu'il ne voyait même pas à cause de la neige, ne voyant donc pas s'il s'en rapprochait ou pire.. s'en éloignait, mais il ne fit qu'empirer le phénomène et à un moment où il vit en une fraction de seconde tout un tas d'images de sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, le sol céda sous son pied droit et sa jambe traversa la glace suivit de l'autre et du reste de son corps.

La douleur, quand le froid glacial de l'eau entra en contact avec toutes les parcelles de sa peau, fut atroce, mais le pire, fut quand son sac lourdement rempli de matériel et de vivres, l'entraîna par le fond et pendant un temps qui lui sembla considérable, il vit la brèche par où il était rentré s'éloigner de lui et rétrécir au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les secondes et qu'il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de ce lac.

Transit par le froid, il lui fallu un moment avant de réaliser et d'un coup, la prise de conscience, la panique.

Malgré la douleur de tout son corps, il réussit à retirer ses gants qui le gênaient pour détacher son sac de sa poitrine, à en extirper ses bras et dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il nagea vers la lumière, paniquant de plus belle quand il commença à sérieusement manquer d'air et qu'il ne voyait toujours pas la surface arriver. Alors poussant encore de toutes ses forces, sur les muscles de ses bras, de ses jambes, il sortit enfin la tête hors de l'eau, reprenant sa respiration, la bouche grande ouverte comme dans un grand cri aspiré, sifflant et douloureux. L'horreur !

Malheureusement, il n'était pas sortit d'affaire pour autant.

Sa cage thoracique semblait être écrasée, tellement son corps, ses muscles, étaient contractés, tétanisés de froid, respirer lui faisait mal et l'eau glacée lui faisait l'effet d'être brûlante.

Il fallait qu'il s'extirpe le plus rapidement possible de ce bain, mais, s'agrippant comme il put pour tenter de soulever son corps hors de l'eau en essayant de se tenir sur la surface gelée autour de lui, il ne trouva aucune prise, rien qui pouvait l'aider, pas une bosse, pas la moindre imperfection sur cette immense surface plane qui l'entourait et commençait déjà à se reformer autour de son corps.

Il allait crever là, le corps piégé dans la glace.

_"Tu parles d'une mort de merde !"_ Pensa-t-il.

Reprenant comme il put un peu de souffle, il tenta à nouveau de s'agripper à la glace autour de lui pour remonter et quand enfin, fou de joie, les larmes aux yeux, râlant de douleur, il réussit à se soulever et poser son torse et son ventre sur la surface gelée, elle se brisa sous son poids et il replongea entièrement dans l'eau glacée, lui faisant ressentir pour la deuxième fois la douleur atroce de sentir sa tête comme serrée dans un étau. Et vite, il remonta à l'air libre en râlant de douleur.

.

Il était accablé de désespoir, dépité, épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus. Son dernier effort pour remonter l'avait vidé, il y avait tellement cru... douce euphorie, malheureusement éphémère.

"_Et ces putains de symboles sur mes côtes ... je ne peux même pas espérer que Castiel me trouve ... et ça fait si longtemps ... il ne sait même pas où je suis._

Il ne voyait plus d'issue à sa situation.

Attendre, se maintenir hors de l'eau... pour quoi faire ? Personne n'allait passer par là et le trouver, c'était certain. On le retrouverait peut-être en partie au printemps sur la berge. Mais là... Impossible, personne ne le retrouverait à temps.

Quoi faire alors ? Se battre quand même ou ... lâcher prise et décider du moment ?

.

Il resta quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures agrippé à la surface gelée, regardant désespérément le paysage autour... cherchant quoi ? ...Un espoir...

Il ne sentait même plus ses jambes, ses doigts lui faisaient mal, ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, ses paupières étaient lourdes des gouttes gelée aux bouts de ses cils, ses lèvres, bleues, tremblaient, son corps tout entier s'endormait, il partirait vite finalement, c'était pas plus mal.

_"_**Pardon Sammy... !_"_** hurla-t-il comme il put entre deux respirations saccadées. Honteux d'abandonner son frère soudainement.

.

Au bout d'une demie heure, ses mains ne s'agrippaient plus du tout, il n'en avait plus la force, l'envie oui, mais plus la force et juste posées sur la glace, elles glissaient et s'approchaient inexorablement du bord, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Le moment était donc bel et bien venu pour lui... Tant pis...

.

Et quand ses mains furent trop au bord pour le retenir, plus vraiment conscient, il bascula et coula doucement, lui laissant juste le temps de souffler un dernier mot sorti de son coeur : _"Cass..."_

Et l'eau prit totalement possession de lui.

C'était fini.

* * *

.

Dean mourait seul ... mais Dieu en avait décidé autrement.

.

* * *

Le lac l'avait englouti, il s'enfonçait dans ses profondeurs, lentement. Quand soudain, une main agrippa son épaule gauche et Castiel le remonta jusqu'à la surface avant de le sorti de son Enfer... de Glace cette fois.

Sans le voir, cette main agrippée à son épaule, cette poigne salvatrice, ce souvenir, cette connexion, Dean sut que c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui, son ange...

_"Cass..."_ Dit-il dans une semi-conscience avant de la perdre totalement.

.

Quand il revint à lui un instant, il avait mal dans tout le corps, tout était flou, il vit des murs en bois, il était dans une cabane lui sembla-t-il, on était en train de lui retirer ses vêtements trempés et gelés et il perdit conscience de nouveau.

.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était couché sur le coté, sous une épaisse couche de couvertures, face à un grand feu de cheminée près duquel on avait rapproché le lit où il se trouvait, au dessus de l'âtre on avait mit à sécher ses vêtements et Castiel était là... devant lui ... à genoux, triturant ses doigts, les frictionnant, utilisant un peu de son pouvoir pour réchauffer son sang, ses chairs endolories. L'ange leva les yeux vers lui et voyant qu'il était conscient, il lui sourit.

"-Merci Cass... Souffla Dean avant de replonger.

.

Castiel ne savait plus comment faire pour le réchauffer, son pouvoir de guérison ne pouvait rien à ça et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui envoyer de la chaleur, celle qu'il aurait fallu pour le réchauffer assez aurait fait bouillir son sang, c'était trop dangereux, il se sentait impuissant face à tout ça.

Heureusement qu'il avait trouvé cette cabane de trappeurs près du lac gelé et qu'il y avait des dizaines de couvertures, une cheminée. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement les vêtements de Dean auraient gelé sur lui s'il avait décidé de voler jusqu'à un autre endroit et Dean avec.

Tout en continuant de lui malaxer les doigts, dont il avait soigné les engelures, comme celles de ses pieds, il fit le tour de la cabane du regard et vit des boites en fer sur une étagère, au dessus d'un poêle.

"-Du café ! S'exclama-t-il à haute voix. Ou du thé ! Quelque chose de chaud à boire !

Il abandonna Dean à contre coeur, regrettant un instant de ne pas pouvoir se dédoubler et prenant la boite de café, il la trouva vide, ouvrant celle où il y avait marqué "THÉ", il fut heureux de constater qu'il y en avait plusieurs petits sachets. Ayant besoin d'eau, il sortit une seconde à l'extérieur pour récupérer de la neige dans un récipient et la fit chauffer dans la cheminée. Quand très vite, elle fut fondue et se mit à bouillir, il y jeta trois sachets de thé, fouillant encore, il ouvrit une autre boite, il y trouva des sachets de sucre, il en vida quatre dans le thé, mélangea, goûta, c'était pas très bon, pas mauvais non plus, mais il se dit que Dean ne ferait pas le difficile vu les circonstances.

Laissant le pot de thé auprès des flammes pour le maintenir au chaud, il attendit que Dean revienne à nouveau.

.

Au bout d'une heure sans que Dean ne revienne une seule fois à lui, Castiel se rendit compte qu'enfin ses lèvres n'étaient plus bleues, posant le dos de ses doigts sur sa joue, il fut content de constater qu'en fait, grâce à la proximité du feu, tout son visage s'était réchauffé, mais passant sa main sur son épaule sous la couverture, il sentit le froid de sa peau le saisir.

"Seigneur ! " Dit-il à haute voix.

Dean ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là, sentant que son corps était glacé à la différence de température entre sa peau et la main de Castiel.

"-Dean ! Dit Castiel. Restes avec moi cette fois, il faut que tu boives quelque chose de chaud. Ajouta-t-il en versant du thé brûlant dans un grand mug en fer blanc.

"-_Ok..._ Dit Dean, la gorge enrouée en tendant sa main vers Castiel et la tasse, qu'il failli laisser tomber, ses doigts ne lui obéissant pas encore vraiment bien.

"-Attends, je vais t'aider. Dit Castiel en reposant la tasse sur une petite table près du lit où il avait installé Dean avant de se lever et d'enlever son trench.

Puis, soulevant Dean par les épaules, il s'assied contre les oreillers et reposa le corps tremblant du chasseur contre lui, avant de reprendre la tasse et de la lui amener à ses lèvres.

"-Fait attention, c'est très chaud. Lui dit-il contre son oreille.

"_-C'est quoi ? Ca sent bizarre._

"-Du thé.

"-_Hm.._

"-Désolé, la boite de café était vide Dean.

"_-C'est pas grave, merci Cass._ Dit-il avant de poser ses mains autour du mug, emprisonnant celle de Castiel par la même occasion.

L'immonde breuvage n'était pas si atroce et même si Dean n'avait jamais aimé le thé, c'est Castiel qui l'avait fait pour lui, alors il but sans rechigner.

Le liquide, très chaud, lui fit du bien, bien que son corps tremblait encore et quand il eut fini d'avaler toute sa tasse, il se rendormit sans s'en rendre compte.

.

Quand Castiel s'aperçut que Dean s'était assoupi de nouveau, il n'osa pas bouger. Il retira cependant la tasse enserrée entre les mains du jeune homme et la posa sur la petite table à côté de lui, laissant sa main droite dans celle du chasseur qui avait entrelacé leurs doigts et de l'autre, il remonta les couvertures qui avaient glissé de son épaule.

Dean tremblait toujours, il passa donc sa main gauche sous les couvertures et la posa dans son dos, la déplaçant lentement sur sa peau pour faire passer un peu de sa propre chaleur.

Dean, qui sentit cette caresse dans son semi-sommeil, bougea un peu et resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son ange, pendant qu'il tournait un peu la tête pour poser sa joue contre son torse, le nez dans sa veste.

Malgré les circonstances, cette promiscuité, presque intimité avec Dean, fit tout drôle à Castiel, il n'aurait jamais osé espérer un tel rapprochement, mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps, il savait qu'une fois Dean sur pieds, ça ne serait plus la même histoire.

.

Baissant la tête pour regarder son visage, il ressortit sa main gauche de sous les couvertures et la posa doucement sur sa tête, lui caressant les cheveux.

Dean eut un frisson quand la source de chaleur quitta son dos, mais, malgré le froid, il était bien, l'air qu'il respirait était chaud et l'odeur apaisante.

Sentant une caresse sur sa tête, il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que l'air qu'il respirait venait de Castiel, son odeur, sa chaleur et vit sa main, ses doigts, qui retenaient ceux de l'ange, ça le fit sourire et plutôt que de les relâcher, il les serra encore plus fort, Castiel répondant à son geste, serra un peu plus lui aussi.

Dean sentait que quelque chose se passait entre eux, quelque chose de fort et il avait vraiment envie de le laisser venir.

Castiel continuait de lui caresser les cheveux et Dean leva un peu la tête pour le voir. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, cette intimité installée entre eux fut encore plus flagrante et une légère gêne s'empara d'eux, ils étaient troublés, mais leur silence resta confortable malgré tout.

.

"-_Ca va Dean ? _Demanda doucement Castiel au bout d'un moment.

"_-Toujours très froid, même si ça va mieux .. grâce à toi._

"-Je vais te donner une autre tasse de thé. Dit Castiel en bougeant pour se lever.

A contre coeur, Dean se souleva un peu pour lui permettre de se remettre debout, mais ne lâcha pas tout de suite sa main.

C'est une fois Castiel debout devant lui, qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'entrave, ils se regardèrent, baissèrent les yeux sur leurs mains, puis, se regardèrent à nouveau, un sourire partagé et Dean démêla ses doigts de ceux de Castiel.

L'atmosphère était à la fois étrange, douce, agréable et pour Dean, tout était maintenant très clair, il avait pensé à lui, lâchant prise, acceptant la mort, la dernière personne à qui il avait pensé c'était lui, lui et uniquement lui, étrange révélation du coeur quand la tête et les yeux sont aveugles.

Pour Castiel aussi les choses étaient devenues une évidence, depuis longtemps déjà il se savait ressentir des choses pour le chasseur, mais il s'était passé quelque chose d'incroyable, il l'avait entendu, il l'avait ressenti, il l'avait trouvé tout de suite ! Malgré les sigils, il avait pu le voir ! Dans la détresse de Dean, leur lien était passé outre la protection anti-ange qui lui faisait barrière.

Chose complètement impossible.

Dean se remonta un peu sur les oreillers imprégnés de Castiel, sa chaleur, son odeur et une fois installé sur le dos, il s'emmitoufla en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton en tremblant.

"-Tiens. Dit Castiel en lui tendant la tasse fumante. Bois tant que c'est chaud.

Dean obéit, tout en grimaçant un peu, pour la forme.

.

"-C'est dingue. Dit-il entre deux gorgées. J'arrive pas à me réchauffer comme si le froid venait de l'intérieur.

"-C'est un peu le cas, ton corps a été extrêmement refroidit, le froid a ralenti ton métabolisme jusque dans ta chair et du coup, on a beau le réchauffer en surface, le froid intérieur continue d'irradier vers l'extérieur, il va falloir un peu de temps à ton organisme pour se réchauffer complètement.

"-Mais si au moins j'arrêtais de trembler. Dit-il en lui rendant la tasse qu'il avait vidé rapidement, avant de remettre vite son bras sous les couvertures.

.

"-Ca va mieux ?

Dean fit non de la tête.

Castiel remit une bûche dans l'âtre rapidement et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, l'inquiétude sur son visage était flagrante, Dean la vit tout de suite.

"-_T'inquiètes pas..._

"-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dit l'ange en posant sa main à plat sur son torse. _"J'ai failli te perdre aujourd'hui."_ Poursuivit-il pour lui même en pensées.

Dean ne sut quoi répondre mais sa main sur lui, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, lui faisait du bien, beaucoup de bien.

"_-Ca marche bien ça._ Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur la main de l'ange sur lui. _Comme tout à l'heure quand tu étais là._ Montra-t-il d'un signe de tête vers ses oreillers. _Tu partagerais un peu plus de ta chaleur angélique avec un chasseur blasphémateur comme moi ?_

Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête et Dean souleva les couvertures sur sa gauche en lui faisant un signe de tête en guise d'invitation, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il était complètement nu, à l'air frais qui le saisit d'un coup, il se sentit rougir, mais il ne se dégonfla pas.

Castiel eut un éclair d'illumination sur le visage quand il comprit où il voulait en venir et se leva, fit le tour du lit en enlevant sa veste et ses chaussures rapidement, avant de se glisser à ses côtés sous les couvertures que Dean soulevait toujours.

Quand il fut dessous, Dean se mit sur le coté, lui tournant le dos et Castiel vint se coller contre lui, passa son bras droit sous son cou pour le refermer sur sa poitrine et enroula son autre bras autour de sa taille, la main posée sur son flanc droit, serrant Dean tout contre lui avec une tendresse et un plaisir infini.

Dean ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement pour empêcher son coeur de s'emballer, c'était complètement dingue. Sentir le corps de Castiel contre le sien, ses bras autour de lui, ses mains sur sa peau ...c'était ... c'était comme s'il en avait eu envie depuis toujours... mais ... depuis quand refoulait-il ça ? Et pourquoi ne s'en était-il jamais rendu compte, alors qu'aujourd'hui ça lui paraissait une évidence ? Sa résignation à mourir ? La mort avait-elle balayé toutes les choses de peu d'importance pour qu'apparaissent enfin toutes les vérités ?

Quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Castiel sur sa nuque, d'autres frissons lui traversèrent le corps et l'ange ne lui sembla pas indifférent à ce qui se passait non plus, tellement il sentait son corps irradier de plus en plus de chaleur contre le sien.

"-_Cass._

"-Oui Dean ? Dit-il en calant son menton dans son cou.

Rien que ce geste, si plein de tendresse était loin du comportement qu'ils avaient tout les deux vis à vis de l'autre d'habitude. Jamais Castiel n'aurait fait une chose pareil d'habitude.

"-_Je suis heureux que tu m'aies trouvé._

"-Moi aussi... je ne sais pas comment ça a été possible, mais je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps ... je ..._ je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter... _Finit-il tout bas.

"-_De quoi ?_

"-_Ta disparition... Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter ta disparition Dean._ Répéta-t-il la gorge serrée, complètement déstabilisé par ce qui se passait entre eux et ce qu'il était en train de lui avouer par ses mots.

A cette douce déclaration à peine voilée, Dean resserra ses bras sur celui de Castiel sur son ventre.

"-_Cass..._ Souffla-t-il.

"-_Je suis désolé Dean... Je ne peux plus contrôler ce que je ressens pour toi._ Dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, dans ses cheveux, respirant son odeur les yeux fermés comme dans une sorte de recueillement, guidé par un besoin de se remplir de lui.

"-_Putain Cass..._ Dit Dean, haletant, en se retournant complètement pour être face à lui. _Arrête de vouloir le contrôler... il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas._

"-_Mais ... Dean..._

Dean approcha brusquement son visage de celui de Castiel, poussé par une envie folle, mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, sa bouche si près de la sienne qu'il en sentait la chaleur sur ses lèvres.

Castiel ferma les yeux... attendant, le coeur battant et Dean en fit de même, ils restèrent comme ça un moment, les yeux clos, respirant l'air à la bouche de l'autre.

Leurs coeurs cognaient dans leurs poitrines, leurs souffles étaient saccadés, ils étaient au bord de la folie, torturés entre l'envie de se laisser aller, vivre ce moment et l'hésitation, la peur, face à ce puissant besoin impérieux d'aimer l'autre et de se laisser embarquer dans sa spirale.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, un instant aux portes de la reddition.

"-_Dean, toi et moi... j'ai peur... est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? _Chuchota-t-il.

Dean rouvrit les yeux à son tour, plantant son regard dans celui de son ange en enroulant son bras droit autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

"-_Moi aussi ça me fait peur Cass... mais ...juste ça, regardes..._

Doucement, fermant les yeux, il frôla les lèvres de Castiel des siennes et un doux frisson leur traversa le corps à tout les deux.

_"-Tu as senti ça ? _Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux_...Ce frisson ... Je crois qu'il y a longtemps que c'est là Cass... j'ai envie d'être avec toi ... Ce n'est plus un besoin d'aide ou de protection ou peu importe, c'est un besoin de toi, pas de l'ange, juste de Castiel, juste besoin de toi ... Je le sent Cass ... C'est fort... et toi ...Si t'en as envie aussi c'est tout ce qui compte ... Mon Ange... _Finit-il la gorge serrée d'émotions.

"-_J'en ai envie Dean_... Lâcha Castiel dans un souffle ému.

A ses mots Dean eut un violent coup au coeur et posa enfin sa bouche sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Castiel.

L'explosion en leurs ventres fut si forte et si révélatrice d'un besoin de l'autre trop longtemps inassouvi, qu'ils en furent complètement retournés, s'immisçant dans la bouche de l'autre avec fièvre et un désir fulgurant dans le ventre.

La chaleur entre leurs deux corps augmenta très vite.

Les mains de Castiel dans le dos de Dean, parcouraient la moindre parcelle de sa peau froide et doucement, il le repoussa en arrière, Dean se laissa faire et reposa son dos contre le matelas, mais agrippant sa nuque de sa main droite et serrant son autre bras autour de son corps, il l'emporta avec lui, Castiel se retrouvant pratiquement entièrement sur lui, envoya sa main droite à la découverte d'autres zones de son corps, caressant son flanc, son ventre, sa hanche, sa cuisse, il était avide de le connaître par coeur.

Dean sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines sous les mains, les caresses de Castiel qui irradiait littéralement de chaleur, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, tellement il se réchauffait sous lui.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui se passait et de ce qu'il avait furieusement envie qu'il se passe maintenant. Son corps semblant avoir oublié sa dernière mésaventure au sentir de la puissante excitation qui s'était emparée de lui et de son érection qu'il sentait contre son ventre.

Et quand, excité lui aussi, à en perdre le contrôle de lui même, de ses gestes, la main de Castiel fit connaissance avec l'impérieux désir de son chasseur, qui lâcha un incontrôlable râle de plaisir dans leurs bouches à la décharge électrique qui se propagea dans tout son corps à ce contact, il y immobilisa sa main et interrompit brusquement leur baiser dévorant.

Rouvrant les yeux, ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, les yeux noirs d'envie et Castiel enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Dean, lui faisant prendre une grande inspiration d'anticipation.

"_-Cass..._ Dit-il dans un souffle rempli de questions, de certitudes et de doutes mêlés.

"-_Oui Dean ..._ Dit Castiel en faisant remonter sa main sur le membre du chasseur, le faisant râler de nouveau en grimaçant les yeux fermés.

"-_Cass Cass Cass.._. Réussit-il à dire._ Arrête deux secondes... s'il te plait ... Tu ... Tu es sûr de vouloir aller dans cette direction tout de suite ?_

"-_Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas ... tu ne veux pas ?_

"-_Oh ! Si Cass ... je veux ... tu vois bien que ... je ne peux rien te cacher hein ?_ Dit-il en souriant. _Mais ce dont je veux être sûr c'est que toi ... tu es sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie, ...pas pour moi, ...pour toi..._

"_-J'en ai très envie et j'en suis on ne peut plus sûr Dean._ Dit-il en abandonnant l'érection du chasseur pour caler sa main sur sa taille afin de se maintenir et bouger son bassin, passant sa jambe gauche entre les siennes, pour que sa propre érection prisonnière de ses vêtements frotte sur la hanche de Dean et qu'il sente qu'il était dans le même état que lui, mais ne contrôlant pas le gémissement de plaisir qu'il se provoqua lui même par ce mouvement et qui sortit de sa gorge.

Dean lui sourit, amusé par le rougissement de gêne qui colora soudainement son visage.

"-_Et bien Mon Ange !_ _Tu continues de jouer tout seul ou tu me permets de me joindre à toi ?_

"-_Joues avec moi Dean..._ Dit-il en souriant à son tour. _Apprends moi ce jeu ... je veux tout savoir..._

"-_Pour toi ?_

"-_Pour nous Dean..._

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, c'était un grand saut dans le vide autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et chacun se demandait s'il devait initier ce premier geste décisif.

Dean le fit.

Remontant la main qu'il avait sur la nuque de Castiel, à ses cheveux, derrière sa tête, pour approcher son visage du sien, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange, puis fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche à la rencontre de la sienne, pour l'emporter dans un baiser des plus savoureux, tendre et délicat qu'il n'ai jamais donné de sa vie, un baiser pour un ange, un baiser pour tout lui dire, un baiser d'amour... ils en gémirent de plaisir._  
_

Puis, sans interrompre leur baiser, lentement, Dean retourna leur position pour se retrouver au dessus de Castiel.

Leur baiser s'éternisait.

Castiel, qui avait à présent les mains libres, put caresser le corps nu de Dean à loisir, son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, tandis que Dean, grognant dans leurs bouches, bougea son bassin contre celui de l'ange qui lâcha un gémissement des plus excitant.

Et quand léchant une dernière fois sa langue, puis ses lèvres, Dean quitta sa bouche, Castiel amena ses mains à sa cravate pour la retirer et le chasseur l'interrompit :

"-_Laisses moi faire ça..._ Lui dit-il en tirant dessus tout en se redressant, pour l'emporter avec lui.

Quand Dean se retrouva assis face à lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, les couvertures tombèrent derrière ses reins et Castiel y posa ses mains, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts.

"-_Tu n'as pas froid ?_ S'inquiéta Castiel dans un souffle tout en constatant de ses mains baladeuses que ce n'était pas le cas.

"-_Ah non... j'ai plus froid du tout..._ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _Tu m'as enflammé, j'ai même très chaud maintenant !_

Castiel lui sourit, rougissant.

Dénouant la cravate lentement, il vint à l'esprit de Dean qu'il était en train de déshabiller un homme et qu'il crevait d'envie de le voir nu, chose qui ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée avant lui, avant Castiel, avant cet ange qui avait réussi à franchir le mur qu'il avait construit autour de son coeur et au travers de ce constat, il se rendit compte que ça n'avait aucune importance, qu'il soit un homme, qu'il soit un ange, il était Castiel, SON ANGE et tous les attributs qui allaient avec aussi.

Castiel le regarda pendant qu'il lui retirait sa cravate et vit sur son visage et dans ses yeux fixés sur ses doigts, qu'il était en pleine réflexion et eut soudainement peur qu'il fasse demi tour. Mais quand il tira sur le tissus bleu, le faisant coulisser de son cou pour l'en débarrasser, Dean releva les yeux et les planta dans les siens, avant d'accrocher sa cravate au coin de la tête de lit et rougit violemment en approchant sa bouche de son oreille.

"-_Je t'aime..._ Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle de libération.

A ses mots, le coeur de Castiel fit un bond et remontant ses mains à son cou, il agrippa sa nuque et prit possession de sa bouche avec passion.

Dean répondit à son baiser avec ferveur tout en passant ses mains entre eux pour lui déboutonner sa chemise.

Arrivé à son ventre, il tira sur le fin tissus pour le dégager de son pantalon et finit par tirer d'un coup sec sur les pans de sa chemise, faisant sauter les deux dernier boutons.

Quand elle fut ouverte, sans interrompre leur baiser, Dean pris les mains de Castiel posées dans son cou et lui fit baisser les bras pour remonter ses mains tout le long, jusqu'à ses épaules et lui retirer le vêtement.

Il pouvait maintenant caresser sa peau et ne s'en priva pas, parcourant fébrilement chaque centimètre carré de son épiderme, qui se couvraient de frissons de plaisirs au passage de ses mains.

Se régalant de ce baiser interminable, ils étaient complètement possédés l'un par l'autre, dévastés de désir, de bonheur et de plaisir, se caressant de mille mains, s'embrassant à s'en dévorer, affamés de l'autre, s'aimant à en crever et frissonnant toujours, apprenant par coeur le goût de l'autre avec délice et volupté, une impression de n'être qu'un au milieu de nul part, sensations véritablement inconnues d'eux deux, délicieuses et envoûtantes.

Puis, Interrompant leur baiser, Dean ramena ses mains sur le torse de Castiel, le caressant du bout des doigts et lui sourit.

Castiel vit alors un visage qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, ses yeux verts devenus noirs, son sourire mêlé de tendresse et de séduction, presque aguicheur, un visage qui le fit fondre et frissonner.

Descendant ses mains sur ses cuisses, il les glissa vers l'intérieur, le regardant intensément, exalté et impatient, frôlant la peau fine de l'aine par intermittence, sans jamais aller plus loin, évitant soigneusement d'approcher ses doigts du sexe du chasseur dont la respiration, saccadée, montrait sa propre impatience.

Quand les doigts explorateurs de Dean rencontrèrent, d'un frôlement, un téton, le corps de Castiel eut un sursaut, dévoilant une sensibilité exacerbée, Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure et doucement poussa son ange en arrière afin de le rallonger. Suivant le mouvement il se pencha sur lui et mordilla doucement son cou avant de lécher sa peau en descendant pour prendre le sensible téton entre ses lèvres et le mordiller à son tour. Castiel lâcha un gémissement qui lui envoya une décharge électrique dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Tremblant sous lui, les yeux fermés, l'ange s'abandonna complètement à sa douce torture, qu'il continua avec un plaisir et un désir toujours plus intense, léchant le petit bout de chair dressé, le suçant, le titillant du bout de la langue, caressant son torse de sa main gauche, tandis que l'autre caressait la peau fine de son flanc, de son ventre.

Castiel était transporté, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait vraiment, que quelqu'un explorait son corps de douces caresses sur sa peau et que ce quelqu'un soit Dean rendait toutes les sensations extrêmement plus délicieuses et encore plus grisantes que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Les soupirs de plaisir que Castiel laissait sortir de ses lèvres sans aucune retenue rendait Dean complètement dingue. Haletant il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et lécha sa langue dans sa bouche ouverte et offerte, avec avidité, n'en tenant plus de constater qu'il pourrait l'embrasser pendant des heures avec toujours autant de plaisir.

"_Dieu que cet ange a bon goût..._ Pensa-t-il. _Bon goût... des baisers au goût de miel, une peau sucrée, comment se fait-il que les anges soit si aphrodisiaque ? ...Divine question..."_

Puis, descendant de nouveau, Dean fit glisser sa bouche le long de son menton, son cou, son torse pour prendre l'autre téton entre ses lèvres, le sentant durcir sous sa langue, la sensibilité se révéla être la même que pour l'autre et son excitation montant d'un nouvel échelon, Castiel agrippa ses mains aux cheveux de Dean en gémissant doucement dans sa gorge.

Continuant de se régaler du plaisir de son ange, griffant son flanc lentement et bifurquant de nouveau sur son ventre chaud, Dean descendit plus bas que jusqu'alors et saisit la ceinture de Castiel pour la déboucler du bout des doigts, son excitation était à son comble et lui faisait presque mal à frotter contre le tissu de son pantalon et fébrilement il en ouvrit aussi le bouton et descendit la fermeture, avant de soulever légèrement le bassin et d'immiscer sa main par l'ouverture du vêtement pour saisir le sexe gonflé et dur de Castiel à travers son sous vêtement.

Castiel lâcha un râle rauque et souleva la tête des oreillers pour regarder Dean qui releva les yeux vers lui, souriant, le bout de sa langue agaçant toujours son téton, vision terriblement érotique qui fit frissonner l'ange et sans le quitter des yeux, Dean fit un léger mouvement de main sur son érection, qui le fit râler de nouveau en cambrant le dos, la tête en arrière. Puis, laissant sa main accrochée la où elle était, il la laissa immobile et Castiel ramena son visage vers lui.

Il était complètement dépassé par tout ses ressentis, toutes ces sensations incroyables qui parcouraient tout son corps, il sentait qu'il en voulait plus, qu'il lui en fallait plus, c'était intense.

"-_Dean..._ Souffla-t-il seulement, ne sachant finalement pas quoi lui dire puisqu'il devait savoir.

Dean retira sa main de son pantalon pour l'amener à son cou et remonta lentement son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de le regarder intensément dans les yeux.

"-_Cass... il est pas encore trop tard pour reculer tu sais Mon Ange... C'est comme tu veux..._

"-_Je veux... non... je veux... je te veux toi Dean..._

Dean le scruta un instant, Castiel sentait le coeur du chasseur battre dans sa poitrine collée contre la sienne, il battait tellement fort...

"-_Sûr ? _

"-_Sûr oui... je t'aime aussi Dean... tellement... _Finit-il en faufilant sa langue dans la bouche du chasseur qui répondit fiévreusement à son baiser.

D'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche ... de les entendre alors qu'ils étaient adressés à lui ... Dean n'aurait jamais cru que ça pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui, il avait senti son coeur gonfler, se réchauffer de bonheur et il ne voulait plus perdre cette chaleur bienfaisante ... jamais. Alors embrassant Castiel comme un damné, il prenait tout, tout ce qu'il lui donnait, lui en donnant autant en échange, car il l'aimait comme un dingue et que maintenant qu'il en avait personnellement prit conscience, il voulait que Castiel le sache, même s'il lui avait dit, il voulait qu'il le sente. Et Castiel le sentait bien oui, sa grâce en vibrait, tant le coeur de Dean pulsait et lui envoyait son amour qui se diffusait dans toute son aura par vagues douces et puissantes à la fois, il avait l'impression de rayonner tellement c'était fort.

Puis, caressant le dos de Dean, Castiel descendit sa main droite vers sa fesse et continuant son chemin, il revint sous sa cuisse, remonta sur le dessus et faufilant sa main entre leurs ventres, il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe du chasseur, qui interrompit leur baiser, râlant de plaisir en fermant les yeux, pendant qu'il passait son pouce sur son gland et poursuivait de quelques mouvements délicats sur sa chair brûlante.

Dean, ne contrôlant plus les soubresauts de son corps, bougeant le bassin pour se faire coulisser plus fort dans la main de Castiel, rouvrit les yeux et la bouche ouverte, haletant, il planta son regard dans le sien, à la fois étonné de l'audace de l'ange et ne voulant pas perdre une miette de chaque instant.

Et Castiel finit de le rendre fou, quand, sentant une goutte nacrée se déposer sur le dos de son pouce, ce dernier lâcha son membre et ramena sa main à hauteur de son visage, son pouce à ses lèvres et lécha la goutte sous ses yeux en fermant les siens comme pour en apprécier la saveur, rougissant de plaisir. A ce moment là, le coeur de Dean rata un battement et il serait venu tout de suite s'il ne s'était pas contrôlé.

_"-Putain Cass tu vas me faire crever..._ Dit-il, complètement subjugué par la scène, d'une voix tellement grave, qu'elle fit rouvrir les yeux à Castiel.

Et quand ce dernier sortit sa langue pour se lécher les lèvres, Dean happa cette langue indécente, pour la sucer d'une manière tout aussi indécente, avant d'investir complètement sa bouche et l'embrasser avec frénésie.

Castiel se sentait perdre la tête et il aimait cette sensation enivrante, ce qu'il venait de faire fut plus fort que lui, connaître le goût de Dean, voilà une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pu résister, il voulait le connaitre par coeur, toutes les parties de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau, sa saveur, le gout de sa bouche, se remplir de lui pour ne jamais oublier ô combien leur amour était beau et puissant et cela tout le long de son existence et même après.

.

Leur baiser, devenu presque bestial, ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre comme des fous, leur excitation poussée à l'extrême, ils étaient presque en transe, se dévorant comme des sauvages, ils étaient affamés et ils étaient arrivés à un stade où il leur en fallait plus, beaucoup plus.

Dean quitta alors la bouche de Castiel, haletant contre sa joue, continuant de dévorer sa peau de ses lèvres, de sa langue, mordillant par endroit pour toujours apaiser la légère morsure d'une langoureuse caresse de sa langue, descendant dans son cou, son torse, léchant un téton en saisissant le bord de son pantalon et de son boxer en même temps et descendant encore, léchant son ventre, mordillant son flanc, tout en reculant le long de ses jambes et lui retirant ses vêtements, libérant le sexe de Castiel qui le regardait faire, haletant aussi, la bouche légèrement ouverte, fermant les yeux parfois sous les décharges électriques que Dean lui provoquait en passant à certains endroits. Comme quand il arriva en haut de sa cuisse, grignotant la peau fine de l'aine du bout des dents et qu'il y passe sa langue par la suite pendant que son sexe dressé près de son visage frottait contre sa joue et sa barbe de trois jours en même temps et qu'il en gémit fort, tellement la sensation fut démente, faisant relever les yeux de Dean vers lui, qui jeta un regard en coin sur son membre, avant de planter son regard dans le sien de nouveau et qui finalement descendit sur sa cuisse avec un sourire canaille, en en mordillant l'intérieur jusqu'à son genoux avant de se redresser.

Castiel plia ses jambes pour que Dean finisse de lui retirer plus facilement son pantalon et son boxer, le chasseur le débarrassa aussi de ses chaussettes et tout ses vêtement se retrouvant sur le sol, Castiel, sur les coudes, resta immobile et regarda Dean qui le fixait, immobile lui aussi, seul bruit dans la pièce : leurs respirations saccadées.

Puis, Dean baissa les yeux sur le corps de l'ange, semblant vouloir en connaitre la moindre parcelle par coeur, Castiel se senti encore plus nu qu'il ne l'était sous son regard de braise qui lui brûlait la peau et vit le sexe du chasseur gonfler encore un peu plus, vision qui lui fit le même effet immédiatement.

Cette attente ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes et Dean se baissa de nouveau au dessus de lui, posant ses mains de chaque cotés de ses jambes, il remonta lentement, déposant des baisers tellement brûlants sur sa peau qui ne demandait que ça, que Castiel se demanda s'il n'allaient pas laisser des marques. Remontant sur l'autre cuisse que celle par laquelle il était descendu, Dean bifurqua arrivé en haut et lécha très lentement, sur toute sa longueur, le sexe impatient de Castiel qui le regardait faire à bout de souffle, mais quand le bout de sa langue atteignit son gland, l'ange lâcha un râle, presque un grognement en se laissant tomber contre le matelas, enfonçant sa tête rejetée en arrière dans les oreillers les mains agrippées aux couvertures et Dean continua de remonter en faisant glisser son corps tout contre le sien pour créer un frottement entre lui et l'érection de l'ange, embrassant son ventre, son torse, remontant le long de sa gorge, y sentant les vibrations de son plaisir sous ses lèvres et mordillant sa mâchoire, il revint déposer sa bouche sur ses lèvres, les léchant l'une et l'autre avant d'y introduire sa langue pour retrouver celle de Castiel dans un baiser enflammé, moulant son corps contre le sien.

Leurs sexes à présent en contacts, frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils grognèrent à l'unisson dans leurs bouches, leur excitation était arrivée à son comble, se caressant sans retenue et bougeant l'un contre l'autre ils étaient bien... profitant de cet amour partagé qui leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs coté émotions, ressentis et plaisir... et c'était loin d'être fini car Dean quitta de nouveau les lèvres de Castiel et redescendit dans son cou, parsemant sa peau de baisers humides, son torse, mordillant encore un de ses tétons, caressant ses fesses. Castiel frémissait de plaisir pendant que le chasseur continuait lentement son exploration, cartographiant mentalement toutes les parties sensibles de son corps, apprenant par coeur le moindre son sortant de sa bouche, le moindre frisson, le moindre sursaut, envoyant sa main droite en reconnaissance vers son sexe, caressant ses bourses, pendant qu'il glissait sa langue dans son nombril, tandis que le membre de Castiel frottait contre son cou et que l'ange, en manque de quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, gesticulait sous lui.

Quand son visage se retrouva une nouvelle fois face au sexe de Castiel qui tressaillait d'impatience, Dean posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de l'ange pour le maintenir et remontant l'autre de ses bourses à son membre, enroulant ses doigts autour de la base avant de la faire remonter et redescendre, entamant un lent et ferme va-et-vient. Puis, il lécha son gland, découvrant à son tour le gout de l'ange, par la goutte nacrées qui avait perlé au bout de son pénis et qu'il recueillit du bout de la langue. Castiel tremblait sous ses attentions et le sentir frémir de plaisir, le rendit fou de bonheur et d'excitation. Léchant sa chair, avec un plaisir qui le surpris lui même, il écarta ses doigts pour laisser passer sa langue jusqu'à ses bourses, s'attardant sur elles un petit moment le mettant dans tout ses états, Castiel ne savait plus quoi faire de lui même, de ses mains, à part agripper les couvertures et extérioriser son plaisir par des râles et des gémissements qui auraient faire rougir les plus dévergondés, Dean était d'ailleurs lui même dans un état second de l'entendre se lâcher ainsi. Remontant ensuite sa langue vers son gland, il le prit entre ses lèvres, le suçant doucement, le titillant du bout de la langue et faisant maintenant de petits va-et-vient de plus en plus long, il enfonçait progressivement le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Maintenant toujours les hanches de l'ange contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de donner des à-coups, Dean continua sa douce torture, grognant de temps à autre, envoyant des vibrations dans le sexe de Castiel qui se propageaient dans tout son corps.

Castiel ne trouvait plus le moyen de donner un rythme régulier à sa respiration et se laissa aller, il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir de penser et se relevant sur les coudes entre deux sursauts de son corps, qu'il ne contrôlait plus non plus, il regarda Dean qui avait les yeux fermés et son sexe qui disparaissait entre ses lèvres merveilleuses avant d'en ressortir pour mieux s'y engouffrer de nouveau, la vision ajoutée à ses sensations lui firent lâcher un gémissement plus rauque que les autres et Dean immobilisa sa bouche au milieu d'une remontée, ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder et constata que Castiel avait les yeux posés sur lui et ce qu'il était en train de faire, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale c'était dingue.

Après cette courte pause de quelques secondes à peine, pour que Castiel ne vienne pas trop vite, Dean reprit doucement ses va-et-vient sans quitter son regard. Puis il se concentra sur son gland, le suçant, enroulant sa langue autour, le mordillant doucement et Castiel qui le regardait toujours faire, sentit monter un plaisir nouveau et intense, quelque chose de fort qui venait du plus profond de lui et Dean sentit aussi qu'il était prêt d'accéder à son premier orgasme et il voulait que ce soit grandiose, alors, loin de lui l'idée d'avoir honte de ce qu'il faisait sous le regard brûlant de son ange, il reprit ses allés-retours sur son membre, suçant, léchant de plus belle en gémissant de plaisir. Le sexe de Castiel se mit à palpiter entre se lèvres et n'y tenant plus, l'ange se laissa tomber sur le matelas en râlant bruyamment, Dean accéléra encore un peu et Castiel se cambra avant de venir enfin au fond de sa bouche en criant son prénom. Dean, encore plus excité, avalant les premiers jets, continua doucement ses vas-et-vient sur sa chair et stoppant son mouvement en bas, il laissa échapper de son sperme entre ses lèvres et sa chair, qui s'écoula jusqu'à ses testicules, puis déplaçant les doigts de sa main droite, il les enduisit du liquide nacré et faufila sa main entre les jambes de Castiel avant de glisser doucement son index dans son intimité, pendant qu'il suçait une dernière fois son sexe, donnant un coup de langue sur le bout et remontait le long du corps de Castiel en se léchant les lèvres, tout en faisant bouger son doigt dans l'intimité de son ange pour le préparer.

Castiel ondulait, enfonçant sa tête dans les oreillers et Dean plongea dans son cou au moment ou il toucha la prostate de l'ange, qui lâcha un gémissement proche du cri de surprise, loin de s'imaginer qu'il y avait encore d'autres sensations à découvrir, qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore fait le tour, loin de là.

Introduisant un autre doigt auprès de l'autre, Dean fut content de constater que Castiel n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la moindre douleur jusqu'ici, mais il continua de bouger ses doigts en lui, il voulait faire les choses bien car un jour peut-être ils se retrouveraient en situation inverse et au moins Castiel saurait quoi faire. Toujours est-il que pour le moment, Castiel était inondé de plaisir et Dean était "aux anges".

Quand ce dernier ramena son visage vers lui, ses yeux étaient à la fois noirs et transparents, presque lumineux, indéfinissables et déposant un baiser humide sur les lèvres de Dean, il replanta son regard dans le sien.

"_-Je t'aime Dean..._ Souffla-t-il en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. _Je t'aime._ Répéta-t-il en entourant son cou de ses bras, avant de l'embarquer dans un autre baiser profond et langoureux, ne laissant pas à Dean l'occasion de répondre, arquant le dos sous lui, quand il introduisit un troisième doigt en lui et qu'il toucha encore et encore la zone sensible, obligeant Dean à tendre le cou pour ne pas laisser échapper ses lèvres des siennes. Il voulait boire son plaisir à sa bouche, même s'il subissait quelques morsures, il s'en foutait, il voulait tout donner à son ange et prendre tout ce qui venait de lui et ses blessures qui mettaient du piquant à leurs ébats et à ses propres sensations, étaient instantanément réparées à chaque fois.

.

Toutefois, quand Dean retira ses doigts de Castiel, il interrompit quand même leur baiser.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, respirant l'air sortant de la bouche de l'autre et Dean, complètement au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter comme attente, n'en pouvant plus et espérant ne pas venir trop vite et tout gâcher, il descendit sa main en une douce caresse tout le long du corps de Castiel, passant par son flanc, sa fesse, sous sa cuisse, pour plier sa jambe sur le coté. Castiel plia l'autre de lui même et ramenant sa main en caressant la cuisse de son ange jusqu'à son ventre, Dean se souleva un peu pour se saisir de son propre sexe. . et doucement, il l'amena devant l'entrée de son ange, positionnant son gland contre son intimité et commença à pénétrer en lui, avec une lenteur terriblement jouissive et frustrante à la fois autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Dévastés par les sensations qui leurs traversèrent le corps, ils exultèrent, frissonnant et gémissant en coeur face à ce plaisir nouveau.

Et Castiel si serré autour de sa chair, Dean se sentit venir à une vitesse fulgurante, alors quand son gland fut passé, il stoppa pour serrer ses doigts à la base de son sexe afin de se ralentir, se calmer.

Ses yeux toujours plantés sur le visage de Castiel, qui avait essayé garder ses yeux ouverts, mais avait perdu la bataille face à son plaisir qui l'avait ravagé, Dean lécha ses lèvres humides et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte. Castiel qui lui avait agrippé les épaules, amena une de ses mains à sa nuque, faufilant ses doigts dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, afin de coller encore plus sa bouche à la sienne et l'emporta dans un baiser plus violent auquel Dean répondit tout de suite, avant de reprendre son avancée en lui, continuant de l'embrasser avec fièvre.

Chacun se régalant des gémissements et des râles de l'autre qui inondaient leurs bouches soudées l'une à l'autre, ils n'en étaient pas moins affamés et Dean continuait son périple, entrant toujours aussi lentement en Castiel pour toujours plus de plaisir et quand il fut en lui à mi longueur, se soulevant un peu, il se saisit du sexe de Castiel prisonnier entre leurs ventres et commença à le caresser, lui intimant de lents vas-et-vient avant de s'arrêter près de son gland pour le caresser de son pouce, faisant gémir Castiel au moment même où il donna un coup de rein pour finir d'entrer en lui jusqu'à la garde, leur faisant stopper net leur baiser pour lâcher de grands râles rauques à l'unisson. Il y était enfin..

Castiel, complètement grisé par la sensation de sentir Dean en lui, son sexe palpiter au plus profond de lui, fit glisser sa main droite tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre sa fesse et bougea un peu son bassin faisant en sorte que Dean puisse entrer encore un peu plus quand il l'attira plus à lui de sa main adéquatement placée sur sa fesse et Dean, littéralement dévasté par la divine sensation de sentir le coeur de Castiel pulser autour de sa chair, cru perdre la tête quand par l'habile manipulation de son ange sur son propre corps et le sien, il le fit pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui et il reprit possession de sa bouche, avant de commencer à bouger en lui.

Faisant de très lents et très profonds vas-et-vient, leur plaisir monta encore d'un cran et continua de grimper, encore, encore, encore, ils étaient à bout de souffle et durent interrompre leur baiser, gémissant de satisfaction, se délectant des sons de l'autre. Dean reprit ses mouvements sur le sexe de Castiel qu'il avait gardé en main et Castiel baladait les siennes partout sur lui, quand elles ne s'agrippaient pas à lui, griffant sa peau, quand un trop gros flot de plaisir le saisissait au contact de son sexe sur sa prostate.

Puis, Castiel fit un léger à-coup de son bassin, mais que ça ait été fait sciemment ou pas, Dean comprit le message, accéléra la cadence et mit un peu plus de force à ses coups de reins, tandis qu'il accélérait ses vas-et-vient sur le pénis de son ange qui semblait être totalement déconnecté de tout, entièrement concentré sur lui et le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

Castiel se cambra sous lui, Dean était complètement fou de le voir comme ça, haletant, il se mit à grignoter son cou, léchant sa peau sucrée, salée de sueur avec délectation et sentant le sexe de Castiel se mettre à palpiter un peu plus dans sa main annonçant une proche libération, il y accéléra encore plus ses caresses. Voulant tout cumuler, vu qu'il arrivait lui même au bout, il pénétra encore plus fort en lui et Castiel agrippa son dos de ses deux mains en lâchant des gémissements rauques, avant de venir enfin, se déversant entre leurs ventres en criant des mots étranges dont Dean ne reconnu que son prénom et qu'après quelques violents coups supplémentaires qui continuèrent de faire crier Castiel, il vienne à son tour, se répandant au plus profond de lui, lâchant un long râle des plus érotique, avant de remonter sa main du sexe de son ange jusqu'à son coeur et de se retirer de lui pour se laisser aller tout contre son corps, la tête contre son épaule, à bout de souffle.

.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**"CASTIEL... TU AS VU CE QUI VA SE PASSER SI TU VAS LE SAUVER ?"**

_Oui père..._

**"J'AI ÉTÉ OBLIGÉ DE PRENDRE EN COMPTE CET AMOUR EN VUE DE SA FORCE, MAIS CELA NE CHANGE RIEN A NOS RÈGLES..."**

**"DEUX CHOIX ET DONC DEUX CONSÉQUENCES SE POSENT A TOI CASTIEL ..."**

**"OU TU NE VAS PAS LE SAUVER, IL MEURT ... CE SONT LES ALÉAS DE LA VIE HUMAINE ET JE TE CONFIERAI UN AUTRE HUMAIN A PROTÉGER"**

**"OU TU DÉCIDES D'Y ALLER ET TU Y PERDRAS TES AILES EN MÊME TEMPS QUE TA PURETÉ .. ET RIEN NE POURRA PLUS CHANGER CA..."**

**"TU SERAS HUMAIN ET TU MOURRAS TOUT COMME LUI, QUAND LE MOMENT SERA VENU... RÉFLÉCHIS BIEN CASTIEL..."**

_Père... je l'aime... je ne peux pas imaginer l'existence s'il n'est plus... _

_je veux aller le sauver... _

_Et pour ma grâce ... et bien... je comprend Père... _

_Mais mon coeur ne me laisse pas le choix ..._

_Dean est..._

_Il est ma vie..._

**"BIEN CASTIEL..."**

**"VAS SAUVER CET HUMAIN..."**

**"SACHES QUE TU NE TE RAPPELLERAS PLUS DE CETTE CONVERSATION..."**

**"MAIS TU SAURAS POURQUOI TU AS CHUTÉ AU MOMENT MÊME OU CA ARRIVERA ET QUE CELA FUT DE TON PROPRE CHOIX... " **

_Merci père..._

**"QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI..."**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

.

Castiel amena sa main sur celle de Dean posée sur son coeur, tandis que l'autre, faufilée dans ses cheveux, caressait sa tête, quand il commença à ressentir une grande pression à l'intérieur de son corps et il sut.

"-**Dean !** Dit-il dans un sursaut.

Dean releva la tête brusquement sentant dans sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"-Quoi qu'est-ce...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lueur apparue dans les yeux et dans la bouche ouverte de Castiel qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

**"-FERME LES YEUX ! ! ! ! !** Lui hurla-t-il alors que la lueur devenait de plus en plus intense, sortant de lui dans un souffle léger.

Dean ferma les paupières en se redressant à genoux près de lui, posant ses mains sur ses yeux, car même fermés, il était éblouie tellement la lumière était puissante.

**"-NOOOONNNN !** Hurla-t-il à son tour en comprenant ce qui arrivait à son ange.

Le doux souffle se changea en un sifflement strident et il dû se résoudre à retirer ses mains de devant ses yeux pour les mettre sur ses oreilles.

Pendant ce temps, la grâce de Castiel s'arrachait de lui, sans aucune douleur, mais il sentait son corps devenir fragile au fur et à mesure que sa force angélique le quittait.

.

Et soudainement ce fut fini.

.

Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce et Castiel tourna la tête vers Dean qui avait les mains devant son visage, sanglotant en silence, la tête baissée, complètement dévasté de culpabilité.

"-Dean... Dit Castiel en se redressant pour se mettre à genoux devant lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Dean... s'il te plait ne pleure pas... c'est mon choix... Dean... l'appela-t-il de nouveau en desserrant son étreinte pour saisir ses mains et l'obliger à le regarder.

Dean le laissa prendre ses mains mais ne releva pas les yeux sur lui. Il n'osait plus le regarder en face après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, ce qui lui était arrivé par sa faute.

_"-Pardon..._ Souffla-t-il. _Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas pensé... j'ai ... j'ai été trop égoïste pour penser qu'il pourrait y avoir des conséquences pour toi..._

"-Mais Dean...Non... C'est MON choix Dean !

"-_J'aurais dû empêcher ça... j'aurais dû m'arrêter avant que ça aille trop loin... Mais j'..._

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui redressa la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

"-Mais non Dean .. quand je te dis que ce fut mon choix je ne te parles pas de ça...

Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

"-Dean, Dieu m'a montré ce qui allait arriver si je te sauvais

"-Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?

"-Oui, ... enfin je l'ai su avant, le temps de prendre ma décision et de l'oublier et tout m'est revenu quand ma grâce a commencer à se retirer de moi.. Dean ... Dieu m'a demandé de faire un choix.

"-Un choix ? Quel choix ?

"-...Ou je te laissais mourir et il me confiait quelqu'un d'autre, mais je gardais ma grâce.

"-Ou... ?

"-Ou je venais te sauver et nous nous révélions notre amour, mais perdant ma pureté dans tes bras, je renonçais à tout ce qui faisait de moi un ange...

"-_Cass..._ Souffla Dean en grimaçant de peine.

"- Dean... Dean écoutes moi ... j'ai choisi... je t'ai choisi toi Dean... Je n'aurais jamais pu te trouver au milieu de ce lac sans l'intervention de Dieu... je ne voulais pas te perdre Dean... Dit-il en essuyant les larmes du chasseur sur ses joues de ses pouces.

"-_Cass..._

"-Dean je t'aime et perdre ma grâce est moins douloureux que si j'avais dû souffrir de t'avoir perdu toi... Tu es... Tu es tout ce que je veux sur cette Terre Dean... Finit-il en l'embrassant.

.

Dean comprit bien les raisons de son ...ange et ça le rendait ivre de bonheur de se savoir aimé de lui à ce point, mais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable... après tout, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'était pas tombé dans ce maudit lac...

Interrompant leur baiser, Castiel pencha la tête pour le regarder en souriant, voyant que Dean allait avoir besoin de temps pour se retirer sa culpabilité de la tête et se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient tout les deux nus, à genoux au milieu de ce lit, dans une cabane pleine de courants d'air et ressentit pour la première fois de son existence les effets du froid sur son corps.

"-Dean...

"-Oui... quoi ?

"-J'ai froid ...j'ai.. j'ai très froid même ! Dit-il amusé.

"-C'est vrai que moi aussi... Vite ! Dit-il en ouvrant les couvertures pour que Castiel s'y faufile avant de se lever pour remettre une bûche dans le feu, remonter dans le lit en quatrième vitesse, venir se coller contre le corps de Castiel qui l'enlaça et l'embrasser langoureusement en soupirant de plaisir.

.

Face à face, ne se lâchant pas une seconde, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se regardèrent en silence un petit moment.

Puis, Dean remonta sa main droite au visage de Castiel et du bout des doigts, en redessina tous les contours.

"-Humain alors...

"-Oui, comme toi Mon Amour...

"-Ca va te sembler court...

"-Dean...Je préfère être heureux une vie humaine avec toi, qu'être malheureux éternellement en étant un ange sans toi... Je t'aime Dean..

"-Je t'aime Castiel... Souffla Dean en rougissant violemment comme la première fois, avant de se pencher sur .. son ange, pour reprendre possession de sa bouche et...

FIN

* * *

**Sortons d'ici... ça ne nous regarde plus ... **


End file.
